


Friday Night

by Kalloway



Category: Kiddy Grade
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Friday night plans.
Relationships: Éclair/Lumière (Kiddy Grade)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Friday Night

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'possibility'

"We got the early shift!" Eclair exclaimed as she looked over the next week's schedule. The early shift on payday, which was even better and meant that maybe she could get a bit of shopping done and dinner and--

Beside her, Lumiere seemed a bit more thoughtful. "I wonder if there's a still a possibility of getting tickets to..."

Once she realized Eclair was looking at her, she trailed off.

"Already have plans?" Eclair asked, trying not to frown. It'd been awhile since they'd done anything together, not that they really had to do things together. They were together almost every waking moment, after all. They kept separate just enough to still want to be together, which was important. And... Well, they were together. That was really it.

"If I can get tickets to the theatre, you can choose where we eat," Lumiere offered with a little smile. "Though I'd prefer if you didn't take advice from either Cesario or Viola."

Eclair laughed and nodded. "Absolutely. Though I'll need a new dress. If I windowshop for the next few days, I should be able to go snag something right after work and still have plenty of time before dinner..."

That would definitely work. A little shopping, and dinner, and Lumiere's show had to at least be interesting enough to keep her awake or it never would have been offered, so--

Lumiere echoed Eclair's nod and smiled.

"It's a date."


End file.
